Tales from the Flat earth
by demoness of the light
Summary: This is like an Inuyasha just in Tanith Lee a famous french writer type form. THeir names are a little different, but it's mostly about the life in the flat earth, if I gave away anything else I'd give away the story


The morning rose, and with it a kiss of sun hit the town of Neveshta. The lord of the dark, lord of all lust, and the lord of all hatred awoke, and at his bedside laid a woman of red hair in embroidery of perfect violet cloth. Her skin of pale complexion, and pink blush cheeks, her body of imperfect features, and yet in a wicked way of beauty.  
  
He went to touch her to see if the nightmare of the sun's deathful touch was true. Indeed as he did her body became ash. He smiled a smile that could kill the most dead of things, and with one smirk he was dressed in clad armor of black, and gold, and in the battles of war. He was Ilume.  
  
Creator of desire, his wife in which was seen, but never tamed by her own magic; She ruled over him in countless forms. Sometimes she would send a servant to tame his selfish desires, and taunts to her. She was what ruled him, and his wicked soul. He did not love her, but had an utter need for her in which Lust or Moon (as is her mortal names) cursed upon him to send him into total chaos. But it was her whom was driven mad. He tamed her heart, and now they are lovers, and love one another with not a human emotion called love, but the love of that of the Drien.  
  
They had a son in which we all seem to know by our foolish desires. He uses the powers of which was given to him by beautiful Fate, as she is the caretaker of all the souls in the under -earth. (The earth below the earth, where demons, satonics, drien, vasdrue, and lords of the dark, whom live with immortality, ones of sorcery, yet believer of gods.) His name Illusion. Deceiver of human hearts, and dreams. He causes hatred, lust, and darkness if he pleases. He is our entertainer, as he is only a puppet to his father, and mother. A play toy of which no one cares to remember as important. He lives inside of children the creators of Illusion's games, and foolish potions. The maker of fantasy as his great Uncle was the Lord of darkness. The all-powerful Ahzaren. He was the maker of Night. Of the demon's sorcery. He was the maker of all things human's play with. The maker of Fate, Death, Chaos, and of Love. Yet it was not him who taught love, but was taught love, by the daughter given to him as a memory.  
  
She was the Moon, The stars, the night, the sun, the wind and the earth beneath your feet. Her name no one recognizes for her father concealed her from the world. He hid her image from the dark insidious plots of men. The disgusting animals of which the demons toy with and pull into their insidious plots of games; Tricksters to be exact. She was as will always be Sovaz. She would enchant the night with her smile of which brought life to all the earth. When the moon arose her heart was shone. She could not be his toy even as a human she had the enchantments of a demon, or vasdrue. She was desire alone, and she was the bearer of all hatred. She took each blow as if her own, as a sin of the demons she was their guardian.  
  
She was and will always be forever the goddess of the moon, of the night, and of the stars. She is the daughter of the under-earth, she is the night of which human's gaze upon and become enchanted by love in which she created, and taught to her father, as he was to do her justice for the wrong he had done in the past.  
  
As humans were the play toys of demons. Man was the play toys of her love in which no one can escape. She will enchant all who hear her song. She is forever immortal, for she cannot die. Love is forever living. It is stronger then the most elegant of steel, the most elegant of swords, and more powerful then Hatred. Why? Because love will live-forever, and if it does not Chaos the Lover of Sovaz, with take her place. And all in the world will forever be mad, and recite songs, and be gay with brethren, and they will forever have lust, and love more then one. There will be death at the side. His work harder, for he is ruled by his love. Death is not her name, but as she was entertained by his work her lover could not resist her giving her his soul duty, and now she is death. He is forever her's as the world is forever Sovaz's.  
  
In the earlier years of Neveshta, Sovaz roamed as a child. This is a recording, for I am the teller of the moon. I am the moonchild. The one of whom Sovaz adores, and wishes. I will enchant you with her song, and the story of her, and of her becoming the night itself. 


End file.
